A new Fourier transform mass spectrometer has been acquired with laser desorption and capillary gas chromatographic inlets. Initial success in the direct analysis of quaternary pyridinium salts of low molecular weight by laser desorption has been achieved. A mass resolution of 533,000 at m/z 185 was recorded for 1-methyl-4- (4-aminophenyl) pyridinium chloride. Preliminary experiments on the high resolution mass detection of compounds emerging from the gas chromatograph have been initiated. The energy distribution of organic ions sputtered from liquid matrices has been studied with an experimental surface ionization mass spectrometer. Several amino acids in various viscous organic liquids have been used for this study to quantify and understand the parameters which influence the signal intensity variations which obtain. The systematic determination of energy profiles may be used to predict the appropriate liquid matrix and additives to be used for best analytical advantage. A microwave discharge interface has been modified to accommodate solid samples as well as gas chromatographic effluents. Sulfur containing peptides and proteins were studied to demonstrate the potential of this apparatus to quantitatively determine the sulfur content in each sample.